


I'll meet you in the rain

by kefiico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, Langst, M/M, Rain, Voltron, could get risky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kefiico/pseuds/kefiico
Summary: Just some relationship klance story to warm all hearts.... may get frisky as the story is told... they comfort eachother and cuddle and kiss and its cute and fluffy!





	I'll meet you in the rain

Keith cried into his pillow case, scrunching it in his fingers...the rain continuing to pour outside... he didn't want to admit it but the person he needed right now was... lance. Lance always knew what to say no matter what mood he was in and currently due to his anxiety written state... he would help.He picked up his phone and texted lance.

  
-Keith: Lance

  
He waited for an answer hoping he was awake. The wind blew the rain at his window, pelting it with each drop. His phone flashed on.

  
-Lance: Yes?  
-Keith: The park down the road  
-Lance: Ok i'll be there

  
Keith stared at his phone... Lance didn't even ask why... Thank you McClain... He threw on the closest pair of sneakers and the red blanket that rest on top of his bed. Shiro would be angry if he found him gone. Keith hesitated and wiped the slow tears from his eyes. So what if Shiro was worried, he needed this right now. Even if he didn't understand there was no use trying. Keith scurried over to the window and opened it carefully, making sure it didn't make any sound. He pushed out the screen with as much force as it could take without putting a whole in it instead. Already wet and miserable he made his way outside and dropped onto the soggy, wet grass. They lived in a rural neighborhood, the road containing mostly older people. The rain was already seeping through the blanket as Keith made his way around the house and into the front yard. The lights were still on in the living room as you could see from the outside. They were dim but a reminder that Shiro was still awake and that it was a good thing he was awfully quiet. 

 

 

Lance lay awake staring at the multiple posters he had on his ceiling. He chuckled to himself as he viewed the shiny star stickers his siblings had placed all around them. The rain casting a soft sound almost like a lullaby. Closing his eyes a vibration suddenly woke him up from his dazed state.

-Keith: Lance

Wondering what was up with Keith, Lance replied quickly. 

-Lance: Yes?

He waited.

-Keith: The park down the road 

-Lance: Ok i'll be there

Without hesitation Lance had agreed to meet Keith for whatever reason at the small park down the road. He didn't know why he had agreed so suddenly for he would have to do a tiny bit of sneaking in order to get out of this house. He pulled his hoodie on from the chair at the base of his bed and slowly opened the door. He made his way downstairs and halted seeing his mother located in the kitchen.

"Lance, why are you heading out this late?" she asked turning around, a concerned look on her face turning into a smile. "It better not be one of those hundreds of girls you always talk about." 

" No mama"

"What is it then baby? You can go you just have to tell me where your heading at 10:40pm on a rainy Saturday night." she set down the wash cloth in her hand onto the counter. " I won't tell your father I promise. We can keep this between us. Hmmm?"

Lance nodded smiling a little bit. His mother was always understanding, even when he did something wrong or stupid she only scolded him with love and patience and asked what was wrong rather than punishment. "Its a boy."

" What's this boys name?"

Lance looked up and replied "Keith."

" Go ahead sweetheart." She kissed his forehead and held his chin ever so softly with her callused hands. "We can talk another day. I can see you just itching to get out of here... I hope you can brighten his day." She handed him a peppermint. "Just if your breathe gets smelly"

"Mama!" 

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" She pushed him lightly " Go go, he's waiting. Be quiet remember." She smiled and walked lance out the door.

"Thank you mama."

Lance jogged over to their meet up place. He scanned the area wishing he brought a flashlight of some sorts. He noticed a figure sitting behind the shed that held all of the park items. "Keith?" He spoke loud enough so that the person could hear but the neighborhood, oblivious. The figure turned around and nodded. Lance could make out Keith's bangs and mullet anywhere. This time he was covered in a soaking wet blanket.

"La...Lance"

"Keith! Your absolutely soaking! Look at this." He lifted the dripping blanket a tiny bit off his head. " Hey... you ok? You WHoA" Lance was yanked down onto the ground and sat next to Keith. "Your not usually this pushy." He chuckled then smirked. "Actually yes you are." Lance glanced over to Keith noticing the brightening of the mood. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the peppermint. "Want one?" He laughed. Keith smiled meekly and took it. He popped it into his mouth.

"Lance.. thank you." Keith said softly

"Fo.. For what? The mint?" 

"Well yes... but for always being there for me... you always stuck up for me throughout highschool. I can't believe its coming to an end soon but I just wanted to thank you. Your the only person besides Shiro I've ever actually... I don't know.. bonded with?" Keith glanced up at Lance.

Lances eyes were sparkling. "Holy shit Keith." He looked down at his muddied shoes and then added. " Was that just a confession?" A slight smile was brought upon his face. Keith's face reddened. 

"Fuck you Lance."

" You can! I'm technically 18 now." He smiled once more nudging Keith.

The rain didn't stop belting down. A flash of lighting caused the tiny conversation to come to a halt. They both jumped.

"Ok yeah that's a bad sign!" Lance screeched noticing Keith quickly stiffen. "Hey how about we continue this at your house? My mama won't mind me not coming home... and you look like you really need to talk.. we can have a sleepover!" He stood up, reaching a hand down to Keith. 

" I don't think Shiro would-"

" We could sneak in.. it's fine! Besides your literally shaking and a snotty mess from crying. If you think I'm going to leave you alone tonight your wrong." He yanked Keith up and steadied him. "I'm not taking no for an answer Kogane." He smiled cockily. 

Keith smiled as well leading him back to his home. They made their way around the house to the window Keith had jumped out of not too long ago. 

" Here I'll help ya in." Lance signaled by bending over and pointing to his back. "Use me as a stool!" 

Keith slightly giggled and nodded doing as Lance told him to. He stepped inside his room turning around and helping lance in as well. He closed the window and nudged the screen from earlier under his bed. 

"Nice place you got here" Lance whispered. He touched and looked at the figures that were placed carefully on shelves. "What are these?"

" Oh those?" Keith threw the blanket onto the floor by his closet. Shiro would complain how it would create mold and he would have to be the one to clean it up later. "Those are trinkets and nick knacks that Shiro has got for me from traveling." Keith smiled. His mood was already uplifted. He let out a soft yawn.

"Your tired aren't you?"

" I wasn't before but now that your-" Keith stopped abruptly. His face once again reddening.

"Ah that's what they all say.... so I'll sleep on the floor hand me a pillow." He sat on the floor next to Keith's bed. Keith did as so. He changed into more comfortable clothes quickly while Lance was making sure his sleeping space was somewhat comfortable. The rain could be heard trickling down the drain pipe on the outside of his room. They were all comfortable when he heard Lance sigh. "Keith buddy I know it's kinda awkward and rude and all but I can't sleep with these wet clothes on." He started to strip down. "Boxers will have to do." He smiled. Keith looked away the blush returning. Lance settled back into his "bed". Keith was drifting to sleep when he was nudged ever so lightly. "Keith? Bud? My man?" 

Keith turned over. "Hmmm" He opened his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Alert, Keith sat up straight and stared down at Lance.

"Not in that way Mullet! It's just cold down here."

Keith relaxed and looked over the side of the bed where the pillow and blanket had been tossed and mangled. He scooted over. "Here" Lance smiled and got in.

"Thanks man." 

" Did you call me Mullet?"

"Shush and go to sleep." He cooed.

Keith shuddered and pouted. "Whatever."

Throughout the night limbs were oddly tangled.... Keith woke up 2 hours later to an attached Lance latched with one hand wrapped around his torso and another at the base of his hair. Lances bare chest touched Keith's back. He was freaking out quietly. He had never slept with anyone rather than ever cuddled with someone... he let it be. It was just one night right? Lance had been there for him when he needed him. He wasn't going to push him away.... he drifted off to sleep easier than expected. The warmth from lance making the cold bed not so cold anymore.

 

 

 


End file.
